A Little Switch
by Nogitsune Krist
Summary: IYxYYH. When YYH and the IY gang battle a demon and switchs bodies what happens? Problems!Get this if, whats happens if you want to tell that person you love them. (KagomeKurama) and (SangoHiei) are the main parings. The rest will be written inside.
1. Default Chapter

~* Chapter one *~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own *sniff sniff* sadly.  
  
QNOk, I know I should probably be typing up the nest chapter for Excuses Bind the Truth but I'm at my A)I'm at my grandmas B)I don't want to re-type my other chapter when I could just download it on the computer when I get home and C)this idea has been nagging at me for days.  
  
Ok, lets start!^v^  
  
~~~~~~*  
  
"Inu-Yasha, can't we stop and rest? Pleassse?" A girl with black hair and cloudy blue eyes whined. Inu-Yasha snorted.  
  
"We just started walking a few hours ago. Don't tell me you're tired already! Jeez, humans are so weak!" The dog-demon stated as he kept on walking, that is, until a huge boomerangs came crashing on his head not to mention a fist and a staff and a 'sit' after that. All three 'humans' glared. The little fox demon just shook his head.  
  
"What the hell do you mean a 'few hours ago'? We've been walking since yesterday!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Yes Inu-Yasha, you may be a demon, but you forget we are humans. We can't keep walking like this! We'll collapse! Then you'll be the only one to defend yourself if we run into a demon. Then whose fault will it be?" Miroku stated.  
  
"Keh, you should be used to this! Stupid weak humans." Inu-Yasha ranted. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome's eyes twitched. Sango and Miroku looked at Kagome.  
  
"Well?" stated Sango.  
  
"Gladly, Inu-Yasha?"  
  
What!?" Inu-Yasha turned to Kagome and turned pale. The look she was giving him could burn down a house, literally. Her hair was twisted, her eyes were on fire and heavy, and her hands shook. Anyone who looked at her would get a clear message. Do-what-I-Say-or-face-the-wrath-of-lady-Kagome- and her-twisted-'little'-games.  
  
Inu-Yasha gulped. The last time she played her 'little games' was the day he almost got killed. If someone could compare Kagome and Naraku Kagome would defiantly win. Ten times more if she was in a bad mood. Inu-Yasha was simple-minded but he knew when to quit when he was ahead, especially dealing with Kagome.  
  
"Fine, we'll rest." He rushed.  
  
Kagome's battle aura flattened and she smiled and rested on a rock with Shippo on her lap.  
  
About then is where the demon attacked. They got out their weapons and started to battle. Little did they know, this demon was about to change their lives forever.  
  
~~~~~*YYH Group *~~~~~~  
  
"What the hell do you want now toddler!?!" yelled a very annoyed Yusuke.You see Yusuke finally went to school without skipping when he got dragged out by Botan.  
  
"I told you not to call me that!" He yelled in his small little voice as he fumed.  
  
"Whatever," was the reply he got.  
  
Koenma cleared his throat.  
  
"Do you want to be." Koenma took his big fat hands and acted like he was slicing his head off. Yusuke paled and promptly shut up.  
  
"Anyways Koenma," Kurama started since it looked like the main focus got out, "Would you please tell us why you brought us hear?"  
  
"Well yes, there's a unidentified demon near you're school and-"  
  
"And you would like us to kill it for you right?" Hiei said while appearing from the shadows.  
  
"Yup, Basically, but ." he trailed off.  
  
"But?" Kuwabara said speaking for the first time.  
  
"This demon is not an ordinary demon," he pressed a button and on the screen appeared a demon with purple skin and a large cross on his eye. It was huge too.  
  
"People can't see that. People must be getting' pretty blind not to see it."Kuwabara said.  
  
"Yeswell back to the point look," he said while pushing the play button. A boy came and his eyes suddenly glowed purple then it stopped. The boy looked around, then looked at himself and started running everywhere till the demon ate him.  
  
"He made it seem as if he never saw himself before." Yusuke stated as he wore a disgusted look at all the blood and guts everywhere on the screen. "Didn't his mother ever teach him how to eat his food properly(I don't think you should be talking ,Yusuke. Kurama thought.) ? Anyways what did he do to him?"  
  
Koenma heavily sighed.  
  
"To be perfectly honest we don't know."  
  
" So, then were going up against a demon we don't even know about until it could be too late!?" Yusuke shouted.  
  
"Don't worry Urameshi, this will be a breeze, then when we have it on the floor we can ask it or force it out!" burst Kuwabara.  
  
Everyone looked his way in surprise.  
  
"You actually understand all that?" Yusuke asked.  
  
~~~~~*  
  
Well, that's it. Hope y'all liked it . Ja! 


	2. Chapter two

~~~~* Chapter two *~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own. But if I did this would be in an episode.  
  
~~~~~*  
  
"Great! This is just great! How in the world am I supposed to explain this!?!" A girl with brown hair and eyes ranted. She was in the middle of a clearing pacing. "Ok, ok, calm down, let's see, what happened?"  
  
~~~~* Flashback *~~~~  
  
Shippo was just getting comfortable on her lap when a demon came out of nowhere. Inu-Yasha got out his sword and the rest of the gang got theirs out too (a staff, boomerang, and bow and arrows.) They fought for what seemed like an hour till Inu-Yasha had it down. Kagome quickly came and was about to disincarnate it when it started to mumble something.  
  
"I call on. switch. if they can find.mum Ababa.," it chanted. She ignored that and placed her hands on its arm and it started to dissinagrate. That's when it finished its chanting and smirked.  
  
"Until you can find 'it' you will never return." It died laughing.  
  
"What does you suppose he mean's Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
Kagome shook her head.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
That's when a bright light flashed and they all went UN conscious.  
  
~~~~* Present *~~~~  
  
Yah, that's when I found myself here, Now what do I do? She thought as she looked at her new body. When I woke I nearly fainted again when I saw. She now had dark brown hair that reached her waist and brown eyes. If I'm not Kagome, who am I? Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud shriek.  
  
She ran towards where the shriek had came from.  
  
In the middle of a clearing a girl with blue hair, pink eyes, and an oar was looking at hands and turning them around like she had never seen them. Wait a minute, an oar?  
  
Kagome squinted. Yep, that's definitely an oar. She thought. She walked over.  
  
"Miss?" she asked.  
  
The girl ignored her.  
  
"Miss?" she tried again.  
  
The girl still ignored her.  
  
Kagome twitched.  
  
"MISS!?" she yelled, half-annoyed and half-irritated (who wouldn't be?)  
  
The girl heard her this time with her oar in battle stance.  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?!" she yelled.  
  
Kagome was about to open her mouth when a boy with black hair with white streaks running through it and ruby red eyes appeared.  
  
He looked at the girl with blue hair and Kagome.  
  
"Excuse me miss, but I was wondering," he said while grabbing their hands, "Would you two beautiful ladies like to bear my child? Oh, don't fight, there's plenty of me to go around.  
  
The girl and Kagome paled then-  
  
BAM!  
  
They both punched him into the ground.  
  
Then they looked at each other.  
  
"My names Kagome/Sango." They both said.  
  
They gasped.  
  
"You can't be Sango/Kagome!"  
  
"Yes, I am!" they both shouted.  
  
"Excuse me ladies," Miroku asked.  
  
"SHUT UP, MIROKU!!" They gasped and looked at each other.  
  
"What happened to us?" Sango asked as she finally understood it was Kagome and Miroku standing in front of her. Then it all clicked in their minds.  
  
They paled.  
  
"But if were all here weres Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked fearfully and as if on que a loud bellow could be heard in a distant.  
  
They all widened their eyes and ran down the hill. Down the hill they saw a boy with green slicked hair and brown eyes. Uh, oh.  
  
~~~~~*  
  
QN: Well, that's all. The next chapter is gonna be from the YYH groups point of view. I need help though. I need someone to be Kurama but I don't know who. Can you help me? Shippo will come in the next chapter as well.  
  
Those of you who didn't get it.  
  
Parings (Not that kind! Yuck!):  
  
Inu-Yasha/ Yusuke (Fits, huh?)  
  
Kagome/ Keiko (I'm making Keiko a little different.)  
  
Hiei/ Miroku (*chuckles evilly*)  
  
Kuwabara/ Shippo (Uh, Oh)  
  
Botan/ Sango  
  
Kurama/ ? (I need you to help me on this one.) 


	3. The Next Switch

~* Chapter Three *~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sadly.  
  
QN: With a little help with all of the reviewers I was able to figure out what body Kurama is gonna go into. Nuh, uh, It's a secret! ~v*  
  
~~~~*  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" was heard all through all the woods.  
  
A boy with long, silver hair and golden eyes was screaming his lungs out.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!?" he screamed.  
  
Another boy with black hair tied in a tiny ponytail and a staff came and stuffed his hand in the screaming boy's mouth.  
  
"SHUT UP, YOU'RE CONSTANT SCREAMING IS HURTING MY EARS!!" the other boy yelled as he bonked his staff on the silver haired boys head. The other boy recovered quickly.  
  
"Hey! What the hell was that for!?!" he yelled.  
  
The black hair guy put his hands over his ears and glared at the silver haired boy.  
  
"Can you please keep it down?" another voice sounded. The boys turned. A girl with long black hair and cloudy eyes stood. The boy with the staff reacted quickly. He reached for the girl's hand and bent down.  
  
"Will you do the honor in bearing my child?"  
  
They all paled. The girl because she was asked. The silver haired boy because he thought that was just sick and the one with the staff cause he didn't think he would ever say such sick words.  
  
"HENTAI!" he received a punch and a slap.  
  
"I swear! You're worst than Yusuke and Kuwabara!" she yelled while turning and walking away.  
  
The boys froze.  
  
"I am NOT worst than those stupid buffoons! Do not compare me with such!"  
  
The silver hair boy turned on the other boy.  
  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?"  
  
"Means that there both Stupid Idiots!"  
  
"Why you-" his thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream. They looked at each other then ran to where the scream was produced to see a girl with brown eyes and hair holding a huge boomerang. She was currently looking herself over.  
  
"Hey! Who are you? And what's with the huge dog toy!?" Silver shouted.  
  
The girl looked at them and said, "I'm Botan, well atleast I think I'm Botan." She added in a small voice, but the silver haired boy heard.  
  
"What in the world do you mean? You're not Botan!" He shouted.  
  
She looked angry then yelled, "Why you! I am Botan!" She yelled as she lifted her hand to make an oar appear to give him a good smack but her hand stayed empty. She looked at her hand. "Right," he said slowly, " And I'm the Grim Weepier."  
  
"I Am the Grim Weepier! You know what!? You remind me of Yusuke!"  
  
" I am Yusuke!" he yelled back. The other two were looking back from the two, not knowing what to do.(man, I forgot 'bout them.)  
  
"Really?" she asked as she squinted. After a minute she yelled, "It is you! I recognize the dumb attitude anywhere!"  
  
Yusuke and the other two sweatdropped.  
  
"Then I guess it really is you Botan."  
  
Botan nodded.  
  
Yusuke sighed and looked at the other two.  
  
"And who are you two?"  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Nevermind," he said as he rubbed his cheek and looked towards the monk. "You?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Well, that answers that but. Hey! Why did you ask Keiko that question earlier!?" He yelled. Hiei and Keiko blushed. Yusuke got angrier. Botan, ?, .  
  
"What question?" Botan watched as Hiei and Keikos blush deepened.  
  
"Never mind!!" Yusuke snarled. "AAAHHHHH!!!!!" They heard a little voice cry from afar.  
  
"What was that?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Sounds like you when I first saw you." Hiei said. Yusuke glared.  
  
"Well whatever it is," Botan said trying to ease the tension, " we had better go and help whatever it is."  
  
"Yes." Keiko added as she tried clear the tension too.  
  
They all ran there to find a silver hair demon with golden eyes and a fox kit in his arms on one side and a demon in the other. The silver haired demon killed it by whipping it with a golden whip.  
  
They saw the demon lift the kit till it was at eye level and said in a deep voice that sounded familiar, " Are you Okay kit?"  
  
"Okay!? I'm half the size I was before! Not even half!" It said in a small annoying voice they can al recognize and they all sweatdropped, even Hiei.  
  
"KUWABARA!?!" They all yelled and being with demon ears it was plastered to his head.(AHHHAAAHAHAHA!IMAGINE THAT!*cough* snort * *cough*)  
  
That's when the silver-haired guy noticed them. He got his whip out.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked. This time they recognized the voice.  
  
"Kurama?!" They all shouted.  
  
Kurama nodded.  
  
After a quick explanation on who they were he nodded.  
  
"But how did we get this way we don't even know who we are."Yusuke/Inu- Yasha asked.  
  
Then it Hiei blinked and stood up. The other looked to him. He pointed to Kurama/ Sesshomaru.  
  
" I knew I recognized you you're in the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomarus body. Kurama/Sesshomaru and Botan/ Sangos eyes widened then narrowed again.  
  
"Who's Sesshomaru?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"So, what do you think?" Botan /Sango asked completely ignoring Yusukes question.  
  
Yusuke twitched but remained silent.  
  
Then it all clicked.  
  
"WE'VE SWITCHED BODYS!!!"  
  
~~~~~*  
  
Well, what do you think? I'll thank everyone at the end of this story like all of my stories. Do you think I should have a certain night I should write or when I reach a certain goal? If so What night of the week? Ja! ~*~  
  
Nogitsune Krist Or YamiYukiYore 


	4. Ho, Boy

~* Chapter Four *~  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't own * says in a singsong voice*  
  
QN: Thank you, to all my reviewers, I will write who reviewed at the end of this story just so you all know. I'm thankful to all my reviewers. There will probably be another fi and it will be a K/Y (Yoko) . There will be a summery on chapter three of Excuses Bind the Truth, and on my profile on ff.com.  
  
~~~~~*  
  
~ * The Inu-group *~  
  
When they got down the hill, they saw a boy with Blackish-green slicked hair and brown eyes. He was preety mad, if they were in a comic; Kagome could imagine steam coming from his ears and nose. Kagome went up to him cautiously while Sango and Miroku had their oar and sword in hand.  
  
"Excuse me?" Kagome asked cautiously taking a step back just in case.  
  
The boy turned around and tackled her to the ground.  
  
Sango and Miroku immediently reacted.  
  
BANG. They hilt him on the head with the hilt of the sword and paddle.  
  
The boy held his head for a minute then glared up at them.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!" he demanded. 'This guy reminds me of Inu- Yasha.' They all thought.  
  
They glared back as Kagome stood up.  
  
"This guy reminds me of Inu-Yasha." She said.  
  
He heard.  
  
"I am Inu-Yasha!!" He shouted loudly even as humans they had to cover their ears.  
  
They gasped.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Inu-Yasha demanded.  
  
After a quick explanation-  
  
"WHAT!?! WERE ARE WE?! WHAY DID WE SWITCH BODIES?!? WHO THE HELL DID WE SWITCH BODIES WITH?! WERE ARE OUR BODIES?!?" he bellowed.  
  
The others clogged their ears and glared.  
  
"As much as we 'love' to here you're voice," Miroku said sarcastically ignoring the glare he was getting from Inu-Yasha. "We have to figure out what happened."  
  
They all thought.  
  
Kagome gasped and they all turned their attentions to her.  
  
"SHIPPO?!" She shouted.  
  
They all paled.  
  
They were so deep in thought they totally forgot about him. (I did too, to tell you the truth.)  
  
They all stood up and began to look for him.  
  
"SHIPPO?!" Everyone started to call.  
  
Then a big and stupid looking guy came bursting out of the buses.  
  
They all looked at him.  
  
"MOMMA!" he shouted.  
  
They all paled as he came running then he-  
  
~* With the YYH *~  
  
They all looked around to the new environment.  
  
It was different to say the least.  
  
That's when a demon about the size of Kuwabaras new body and ran to them. They looked curiously as the demon ran to Botan and jumped in her arms and nuzzled her. Botan just pet her giving the other a questioning glance. They shrugged.  
  
The cat stopped and sniffed. Its eyes widened as it jumped out of Botans arms and growled.  
  
It transformed and turned into a huge lion of some sort.  
  
They all watched as it growled at them.  
  
It walked away.  
  
When they didn't follow, it looked over to them and growled, indicating they should follow.  
  
They followed. They didn't know what was going on but they would like to know.  
  
They followed the cat to a village. They looked surprise, as the villagers paid no heed to them of the humongous lion walking through their village.  
  
I transformed back and pawed a door. An old lady came out with an eye patch on her left eye.  
  
"Ah, ye have come back. Come, come inside tell me what demon did you take on today?"  
  
They froze.  
  
"How do you know about demons?" Botan asked.  
  
Keade turned around.  
  
"What do ye mean? After a time of fighting demons." She trailed off as she noticed Sesshomaru's boidie and got her bow and arrows out.  
  
"What are ye doing here!?!" She demanded as she pointed an arrow at him.  
  
They looked at her strangely then Hiei snorted.  
  
" Old hag, do you think you can take us?" he snorted.  
  
"Ye sound not of Miroku." She said.  
  
They all looked at her.  
  
"We might as well explain, I think she might be able to help us." Kurama said. The others nodded.  
  
After a quick explanation Keade looked stunned.  
  
'It must be Imako' she thought.  
  
"Who's Imako?" asked Keiko.  
  
Apparently she said that out loud. She took a deep breath and said, "Imako is-"  
  
Find out on the Next adventure of A Little Switch.  
  
~~~~~~*  
  
Hey, guys I hope you like it, I have to get ready for school now so, JA!  
  
Nogitsune Krist ~*~  
  
Or  
  
YamiYukiYore ~*~ 


	5. Hello, Sesshomaru

~* Chapter Five *~  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, sadly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Kagome blinked.  
  
She just could not understand, one minute she was standing on her feet the next she was on the ground.  
  
Kagome just then looked down, to see the stranger nuzzling her chest.  
  
Everyone except the stranger paled.  
  
BAM!  
  
"HENTAI!!!" Kagome screamed along with Sango. (Ok, maybe I'm being harsh, but remember they don't have a clue who this new guy is.)  
  
They all hit him at once that it all ended up into on sound.  
  
The guy looked up with tears in his eyes, he was sniffing also. Kagome backed up a bit.  
  
The others looked at the new guy cautiously.  
  
'It' started to cry. They didn't know if it was a demon of a human.  
  
The gang looked at each other on total surprise.  
  
"Mamma, I didn't do anything! Why did you hit me?" it asked as it continued to brawl.  
  
Then Kagome's mind clicked and she fell to the ground looking dazed.  
  
"Oh, god Shippo." she whispered. She cried as well.  
  
"Why!? Why does he have to take a body of a moron!!" she cried. The other's sweatdropped.  
  
They didn't think it was that bad. At least he looked like a demon. They snickered at the thought.  
  
Shippo turned questioning eyes to them, and they filled him in.  
  
Shippo nodded in understanding after they explained more.  
  
"But-" his thoughts were interrupted by a loud rustle in the bushes.  
  
Out came a boy with long red hair and emerald eyes. The girls blushed, and they boys (besides Shippo ) glared.  
  
"What do you want human?!" Inu-Yasha snarled. The new guy and the other humans glared. (There just switched bodies with humans remember?)  
  
"Listen," the new guy spat, " I don't care what you do, but I assure you I am no human." he growled.  
  
~ Nice voice~ a voice purred in his head.  
  
Every since the big 'switch' Sesshomaru had to suffer with a silver fox in his head. A first he almost jumped in surprise, but his training taught him to stay cool. Ever since, he had to suffer the Silver fox non-stop chatter.  
  
~aww, It's not that bad~ Yoko coaxed.  
  
*Shut up!* Sesshomaru replied for what seemed like the hundredth time.  
  
~Ok!~ Yoko replied cheerfully. If you gave him a simple order he would do it. That is if you were new to the body.  
  
Inu-Yasha growled.  
  
Sesshomaru noticed him again, a look of surprise hinted in his face. He had forgotten they were there, all because a certain fox had been distracting him.  
  
Sesshomaru immediately regained his emotionless facade and growled a warning to Yoko.  
  
Yoko shut his trap. (I like Yoko, I really do, but this has to fit in my story.^_^)  
  
Inu-Yasha started to speak once the knew that the 'new guy' was paying attention to him.  
  
"Look human," Inu-Yasha smirked confidential, " We don't have time for you, so state you're uh,..."  
  
"Business" Kagome helped.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," a blush faintly resting on his cheeks.  
  
Sesshomaru snarled. The others backed up.  
  
"I just want the stupid dammed fox out of my head," he exploded, "shut up!" he added as the silver started to talk again. He shut up.  
  
The others just looked confused and looked at each other, all of them sharing the same thought.  
  
This guy is insane.  
  
Sesshomaru however caught this looked and snarled, drawing every ones attention toward him.  
  
"I assure you, this Sesshomaru, is not crazy." he growled.  
  
The others gaped.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered.  
  
He nodded.  
  
Kagome gulped and started to fill him in.  
  
He sat stunned after they told him, then angered.  
  
* Its must be Imako*he thought.  
  
~Who in the seven hells is Imako?~ Yoko asked, suddenly serious.  
  
He liked having a new person besides Kurama to annoy but he had grown attached to his human side.  
  
~And besides, this guy ain't much to talk with~ he thought. A growl shut him up before he could speak anymore.  
  
* Shut up! Before I make you, spirit.* Sesshomaru wasn't exactly listening, but he did catch the part where Shuiichi and Kurama became one since the spirit was practically chatting his brains out. His mouth moved a hundred miles per minute.  
  
~Whatever~ was the reply the Lord got.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed.  
  
Dosent this guy ever shut up?  
  
~Nope!~ was his cheerful reply.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed and turned to the humans that were looking at him curiously.  
  
"Sooo," Kagome started slowly, " Mind fillin' us in? Its obvious you know about this more than us."  
  
Sesshomaru looked at the switched group. They all looked back at him. Even Inu-Yasha was silent, eager to know who or what did this.  
  
Sesshomaru started.  
  
"Imako is-"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Ok, I'll write the rest tomorrow, right now *stretches * I need a rest. By the way, Shippo recognized Kagome because of her scent, they may have switched bodies but their scents stayed the same. Kirara did the same thing.  
  
JA!  
  
Nogitsune Krist ~*~  
  
or  
  
YamiYukiYore ~*~ 


	6. Minds Eye

~* Chapter Five *~  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, sadly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Kagome blinked.  
  
She just could not understand, one minute she was standing on her feet the next she was on the ground.  
  
Kagome just then looked down, to see the stranger nuzzling her chest.  
  
Everyone except the stranger paled.  
  
BAM!  
  
"HENTAI!!!" Kagome screamed along with Sango. (Ok, maybe I'm being harsh, but remember they don't have a clue who this new guy is.)  
  
They all hit him at once that it all ended up into on sound.  
  
The guy looked up with tears in his eyes, he was sniffing also. Kagome backed up a bit.  
  
The others looked at the new guy cautiously.  
  
'It' started to cry. They didn't know if it was a demon of a human.  
  
The gang looked at each other on total surprise.  
  
"Mamma, I didn't do anything! Why did you hit me?" it asked as it continued to brawl.  
  
Then Kagome's mind clicked and she fell to the ground looking dazed.  
  
"Oh, god Shippo." she whispered. She cried as well.  
  
"Why!? Why does he have to take a body of a moron!!" she cried. The other's sweatdropped.  
  
They didn't think it was that bad. At least he looked like a demon. They snickered at the thought.  
  
Shippo turned questioning eyes to them, and they filled him in.  
  
Shippo nodded in understanding after they explained more.  
  
"But-" his thoughts were interrupted by a loud rustle in the bushes.  
  
Out came a boy with long red hair and emerald eyes. The girls blushed, and they boys (besides Shippo ) glared.  
  
"What do you want human?!" Inu-Yasha snarled. The new guy and the other humans glared. (There just switched bodies with humans remember?)  
  
"Listen," the new guy spat, " I don't care what you do, but I assure you I am no human." he growled.  
  
~ Nice voice~ a voice purred in his head.  
  
Every since the big 'switch' Sesshomaru had to suffer with a silver fox in his head. A first he almost jumped in surprise, but his training taught him to stay cool. Ever since, he had to suffer the Silver fox non-stop chatter.  
  
~aww, It's not that bad~ Yoko coaxed.  
  
*Shut up!* Sesshomaru replied for what seemed like the hundredth time.  
  
~Ok!~ Yoko replied cheerfully. If you gave him a simple order he would do it. That is if you were new to the body.  
  
Inu-Yasha growled.  
  
Sesshomaru noticed him again, a look of surprise hinted in his face. He had forgotten they were there, all because a certain fox had been distracting him.  
  
Sesshomaru immediately regained his emotionless facade and growled a warning to Yoko.  
  
Yoko shut his trap. (I like Yoko, I really do, but this has to fit in my story.^_^)  
  
Inu-Yasha started to speak once the knew that the 'new guy' was paying attention to him.  
  
"Look human," Inu-Yasha smirked confidential, " We don't have time for you, so state you're uh,..."  
  
"Business" Kagome helped.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," a blush faintly resting on his cheeks.  
  
Sesshomaru snarled. The others backed up.  
  
"I just want the stupid dammed fox out of my head," he exploded, "shut up!" he added as the silver started to talk again. He shut up.  
  
The others just looked confused and looked at each other, all of them sharing the same thought.  
  
This guy is insane.  
  
Sesshomaru however caught this looked and snarled, drawing every ones attention toward him.  
  
"I assure you, this Sesshomaru, is not crazy." he growled.  
  
The others gaped.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered.  
  
He nodded.  
  
Kagome gulped and started to fill him in.  
  
He sat stunned after they told him, then angered.  
  
* Its must be Imako*he thought.  
  
~Who in the seven hells is Imako?~ Yoko asked, suddenly serious.  
  
He liked having a new person besides Kurama to annoy but he had grown attached to his human side.  
  
~And besides, this guy ain't much to talk with~ he thought. A growl shut him up before he could speak anymore.  
  
* Shut up! Before I make you, spirit.* Sesshomaru wasn't exactly listening, but he did catch the part where Shuiichi and Kurama became one since the spirit was practically chatting his brains out. His mouth moved a hundred miles per minute.  
  
~Whatever~ was the reply the Lord got.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed.  
  
Dosent this guy ever shut up?  
  
~Nope!~ was his cheerful reply.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed and turned to the humans that were looking at him curiously.  
  
"Sooo," Kagome started slowly, " Mind fillin' us in? Its obvious you know about this more than us."  
  
Sesshomaru looked at the switched group. They all looked back at him. Even Inu-Yasha was silent, eager to know who or what did this.  
  
Sesshomaru started.  
  
"Imako is-"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Ok, I'll write the rest tomorrow, right now *stretches * I need a rest. By the way, Shippo recognized Kagome because of her scent, they may have switched bodies but their scents stayed the same. Kirara did the same thing.  
  
JA!  
  
Nogitsune Krist ~*~  
  
or  
  
YamiYukiYore ~*~ 


	7. Traffic or Portal?

~* Chapter Six *~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, so buzz off ya' stupid lawyers!  
  
QN: Hey, sorry for leaving you hanging in the dust but I couldn't type anymore my hands started to hurt (I wrote a lot of chapters in one day). By the way, thanks for pointing out I had my chapters two times in a row (I kinda forgot what you're new name is whoever you are). Ya' see I got confused because I had two downloaded chapters and I put a different name for one of them so, yah. LETS START!  
  
~~~~~~*  
  
"-a time demon." Keade finished. The switched teens (and demons) waited patiently for her to go on. " It's a time demon, because it can travel through time and space. It has two different forms in both times and makes a trade with the other one on the other side of time." Keade stopped to look at them. They all had sweat running down their faces. Keade sweatdropped. They didn't understand a single word she had said. Keade sighed and ran her wrinkled hand through her silver-white hair. She decided she might have to use simpler words so they can understand. " Basically, you switched bodies." She explained.  
  
The group made a small "O" with their mouths then smiled. Until, they registered in their minds what she had said.  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
~~~** The Inu-gumi **~~~  
  
"WHAT!?!" The people who had been listening to Sesshomarus explanation shouted as they hopped tot heir feet's. Sesshomaru rubbed his ears and gave them a pointed glare. They apologized (except Inu-Yasha who just glared back.) and sat back down.  
  
"So we switched bodies, eh? Well who in the world did we switch bodies with?" Miroku asked. They started thinking. That's when Kagome noticed something and stood up. Everyone looked at her. She pointed to their cloths; they looked down and paled. They were wearing modern era cloths. They are in the future. If they were in Modern Era then they switched with modern people (which they did not as you already know). They slapped their faces. Their bodies were DOOMED. Kagome brought up her face while some of her hand was still pulling back her face.  
  
She then got an idea. If they could get to their (Feuldel Era) time, they could probably rescue their bodies before they got killed. It was worth a shot. She told everyone her plan and they nodded in agreement. It was the only thing they could do till they figured out how to get their own bodies back. Trouble was how were they going to get there? They gulped and looked around. They were in the woods so they had no idea where the main road was.  
  
~~** Fifteen minutes later **~~  
  
They found the main road, but it was defiantly no help. No one was on the roads, it was deserted and when cars passed by them, they just ignored them. It was useless. They all sat on a rock except Sesshomaru, which did not even try to catch a ride home. With his looks he could probably catch 6 cars. Kagome glared at him.  
  
"Just WHY aren't you helping?" she demanded. Sesshomaru glared right back.  
  
"I don't take orders from a human and I certainly don't want to be in the same wagon as one." He replied coolly.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you people? It's a car. C-A-R. Car! Not a wagon, a car." She retorted. Sesshomaru glared at her. Kagome glared back. The others were too bored to do anything else but stare. Just then, a beep beeping sounded. They all got into fighting stance and looked around cautiously. It sounded like it was coming from Inu-Yasha's pocket. They all looked at him. Kagome walked up to him and took the looked like a mirror out and opened it. On the screen was a baby boy.  
  
"KEIKO! WHERES YUSUKE?!" the guys that traded bodies sweatdropped. Just how far I the future did they go anyway? Kagome and Sango instantly fainted. The boys were too stunned to catch them so they fell hard on the floor. The girls got back up and glared at them.  
  
"YA, CUDDA ATLEAST CAUGHT US!!" Kagome yelled. They looked at her and saw she and Sango were on the floor, Miroku apologized, the two brothers were too proud too apologize. Just then a voice cleared his throat and they all looked at him.  
  
"You have another mission Yusuke." The baby said.  
  
"Who the hell is Yusuke?" Inu-Yasha hollered at the poor poor thing. Koenma shut his ears and glared up at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Have you lost your marbled? You of course!" he replied back. Inu-Yasha fumed and was about to break the poor thing, luckily Kagome came to its rescue before that could happen. "Excuse me, can you tell us who we are?" she asked kindly. Koenma gaped at her.  
  
"Do you have amnesia?" he asked. Kagome shook her head and thought it might be best to explain their situation. Besides, a talking baby is not that normal.  
  
~~** Five minutes later **~~  
  
Koenma was amazed. These guys were from the Feudal Era. They must be pretty strong, but he knew there was something that they were hiding from him. He was correct. They had not told him about Kagome or Kagome's time, because they thought it might be better off to see if they could trust him before making those kinds of decisions. Sesshomaru however, just plain did not know, so it was kinda obvious they were hiding something from him too. Koenma nodded. He has a lot to explain to them if he wanted his own SD team to come back.  
  
He told them to hold on and then a portal appeared right besides them. He told them to jump in. Kagome sweatdropped, after all that waving around and looking like a raven trying to call another one over they just needed a portal. They could have just waited. Kagome shrugged. Altleast they didn't have to worry about traffic.  
  
~~~~~* Sorry this chapter was crummy but I need them to somehow meet and talk. The exciting part is either gonna be then next chapter or the one after. JA!  
  
Nogitsune Krist~*~  
  
Or  
  
YamiYukiYore~*~ 


End file.
